


Just one night...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: They always had a connection, a bond for no one to break, except themselves…With the constant tension between Sam and John, Dean fears a change to come.But between doing business as usual and standing between as a buffer, Dean has hopes and he has dreams…He might be the only one though…---When one night changes a whole Live…





	Just one night...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is a smut try but as always i suck at it (not the good way). In the end it had to have a Twist and of Course some, i guess 'angst'...?
> 
> HOwever no Beta, as usual, and of Course not native, still. *that sucks too by the way* ^^P  
> But as usual i really hope you have fun or it works for some distraction.  
> *wave*

Just one night… SPN FF

 

“Slowly please?” Dean grinned to easen the situation.  
Since he had accepted Sam’s request he was nervous and the younger one was as well…  
The Brothers were awkwardly sitting in front of each other on Sam’s bed.

“You really ok with this?” Dean questioned more to assure himself then to ask the younger Sibling.  
Sam only nod.  
He had be the one who had asked in the first place.  
Well, truth been told, he had not expected for Dean to say yes.  
But much to Sam’s surprise the older Hunter had, which had them end in that strange, awkward moment, sitting at his bed, both naked and barely able to look at each other.

“Ahm…should I start…?” Dean suddenly offered and it made Sam even more nervous.  
He had needed months to find the courage to ask for this and he had still been a stuttering wreck.  
“…I mean…just kissing…?” Dean added in a hurry as he realized his Brother stiffening.  
Sam looked up, at some point, he had considered, he would have to do that anyway if he wanted to get this going.

Dean was smiling gently. His face wasn’t showing any sign of stress or anxiety, but Sam could see that his Brothers legs were nervously bouncing on the ground, he was playing with his fingers and scratching on his slightly sweaty neck ever so often.  
And seeing that somehow calmed Sam.

He finally smiled back and nodded.  
“A kiss would be a good start…I guess…”  
There was a comment forming in Dean’s head but he refrained from saying anything.  
He awkwardly closed his eyes and leaned forward while Sam was watching that strange action in question.  
“…What…, is that?” The dark haired couldn’t hold it, frowning at the unexpected view of his Brothers, in odd expectations, pursed lips.  
“What?” Dean pouted…

“That looks funny…” Sam mentioned, nervously and amused giggling.  
“Oh, you can do it better?!” Dean snapped slightly offended.  
He had never been criticised for his Sexual abilities and it was hurting his ego more than the dark blond “Boy” was willing to admit. Dean frowned in anger, about to call it a day and leave.

But Sam grabbed for his Brothers arms, knowing that look on his Caretaker.  
“I’m sorry Dean…didn’t mean it…I’m just nervous…I apologize...please…”  
As always when his younger Sibling was begging, Dean calmed immediately and looked at him again.  
The Boy he had carried out of that House what felt like yesterday and actually had been so many years ago.  
Sammy was no Sammy anymore.  
He had jutting out Dean by almost a head length for quite some time now and he had become more than just an overgrown kid.  
Sam had become adult without the older one realizing it, or maybe denying it…

But now, looking at those pale green, multicoloured eyes, Dean could see it. There was still the glimpse of that curious child following him around and asking Questions Dean had tried to distract his Sibling from, but also, there was this look of a man who had already seen too much in his life.

Dean knew Sam was hiding something and that his request didn’t came from anywhere.  
The younger one had something on his mind and it was important but he would never give it to Dean, not to mention to their father… Sam had always been hiding in this way.

As Dean finally reached for the taller ones cheek, there was proud in his own eyes and the sadness that comes with the knowledge that something was about to change and nothing at hand to stop it.

“….dean…?” Sam questioned subdued as he was gently pulled in, being as close to his Brother as he had never been before. Sam was shaking as their lips met for the first time…, somewhere in a shabby Motel on the Road 16.

Dean smiled at his last thought before the situation suddenly hit him for real.  
That he was holding the most beloved Human in the world, that he was kissing the one Person he hated and loved more than anything in this world, and his grip tightened around Sam’s neck as the kiss became desperate.

“..dean…?”  
“I’ve got you…” The dark blond Hunter gently stated, slowly laying the other tall body down, his eyes never leaving his younger Sibling.

\-------------

“Hn…..ah…ahhn….ah…” Sam’s breathing was rhythmical and soft/shallow, he was tightly holding to the body above as if his life was depending on it.  
The Brothers weren’t really moving, it was a mere thrusting, Dean was hardly doing anything more than deeply grinding, and still, by far, it was so much more than both had ever experienced with other, female Partners of their own.  
It was the deepest connection they could have and both Winchesters were holding onto it.

Dean looked at his ‘long gone’ Sammy, and the way his face was blushing now, the way his lips were parted and his eyes closed in this intimate moment that only belonged them.

“..Sam…” Dean whispered as he leaned in, gently kissing the younger one, leaving him to gasp at the even further intrusion.  
“Look at me…” Dean begged, cupping Sam’s cheeks, still slowly rocking them, thrusting into that body his Sibling had offered to him in a sacrifice that Dean still couldn’t understand but wouldn’t, couldn’t question...

As Sam did open his eyes, locking them with his Brother’s there were tears on the edge which Dean gently stroked away with his thumbs.  
The older Hunters hips were still working, circling and grinding where ever he felt most pleasurable for the Beauty that Sam had become.  
“AAh…”  
And he smiled as it hit the younger one by surprise.  
“Sam…”  
It was another soft kiss, a gentle touch and nipping that became affectionate, sloppy, open, deep and finally desperate once again.  
A wordless conversation only these to boys, men could understand.

Dean grabbed for his Brothers neck, leaning in even closer, folding the long frame almost in half, his movements were becoming more erratic and forceful as their Kiss heated up.

\-------------

Both felt as they were close, both knowing the other in a way most people would never experience in their life.  
And it was this moment something occurred to Dean having him to stop all of his movements, to leave the kiss, and a slightly whimpering Sam.  
“..ha…De…han…??” The younger Winchester breathed in confusion.  
But the older Hunter focused.  
“Do me!” He stated out of the blue.  
“Claim me!” Dean begged, startled by his own voice and words.  
And Sam wasn’t less surprised at the request.

“Dean..?!”  
“Give me that little Brother…” Dean did not know where it came from but there was a fear suddenly burning within him, he somehow knew at that moment, that Sam was about to leave.  
He wanted to chain the younger one, wanted to seal him away to scream and yell at him not to do what ever he had on his mind…  
Instead…, Dean gently smiled, his eyes still begging as he slowly slipped out, his hands roaming his Brothers body, his lips following every touch and finally settling on that impressive, twitching, dripping dick between the long limbs.

\-------------

It was strange to have Sam towering over him, the worried and uncertain look of the younger one as he lined up, slowly and with trembling hands bringing Dean and himself in position.  
But it also was an incredible arousing feeling to do so.  
It did hurt as he pushed at the almost unprepared rim, even slightly.  
Never the less Dean smiled up holding to Sam’s arms next to his head and even kissing them on one side.  
He wanted it this way, it needed to be like this…  
It wasn’t only to have Sam own him completely it also had to be a punishment, for Dean failing the younger one, for having him wanting to leave.  
He needed that pain to be able to survive the coming loss, the dark blond was so sure would happen.  
“Do it.” Dean gasped, giving Sam more space by lifting his legs even more.

\-------------

It was painful and Dean gasped in short intervals, his hands clenching at the worn down sheets and he squinted his eyes.  
“DE…..AHhn?!” Sam was gasping in sensation and worry but Dean answered with a strained grin.  
“I’…..m fin…e…” He huffed out.  
“Just…a…sec…” He couldn’t avoid the slight whimper but he was distracted immediately as Sam, without moving otherwise, leaned down gently, slowly, deeply kissing his long time Caretaker. Simply making out and forgetting the rest of the world…

\-------------

Sam’s thrust had become deep and fast, leaving the older one only to get a hold and give in to the ride.  
Being filled like that was new, it was dangerously arousing and wakening some mixed Emotions the dark blond hadn’t had before.  
He was gasping and moaning unrestrained at the given Sensation.  
But he wasn’t the only one. Sam, whose Arms had started shaking some time ago, as he was holding up his whole body, not to crush down on his Brother, was moaning lewdly at the feeling being buried deep in his older Brothers hot ass.  
He was sweating and trembling and his muscles clenching as he continued rutting in like there would be a tomorrow.  
“Dheann…I….” He managed.  
“…yesss…..come… I want this…” Dean reassured as his head bend down and he clawed at Sam’s arms, a silent scream leaving him as he felt the hot liquid filling him from behind, marking him for every one to know, for no one else to ever repeat…  
He belonged to Sam, ever had, ever would…  
It was a promise, a Spell, a Deal…

\-------------

Sam slumped down the moment his muscles allowed him to let go and the spasm, that had left his Body in an almost painful tensed state, was fading.  
Dean immediately slung his arms around the one he had sworn to protect, not only to his Father but mostly to himself.  
He was soothing away the tremors that were still running through the formed body as he waited for Sam to calm down, to even out his breathing…

The heavy warmth resting on his used body was relaxing, calming and grounding all at once.  
And his Brothers scent was bringing back so many memories and thoughts, so many pain and joy.  
Dean gently started stroking Sam’s neck and his hairline, his to long hair…, he smiled, still being joined with the younger one.

“You haven’t come…” Sam mentioned at some point, to exhausted to look up just yet and to comfortable to leave the gentle hands caressing him.  
“I’m fine…” Dean stated subdued and kissed the forehead he could reach without the need to move that much.

And he actually was…, he had what he wanted, a stamp only Sam could give him. A Claim he only would allow his Brother to have.  
And a piece of the one Person he could, did really love.  
A reminder of their connection even if they would be separated for what ever reason.

\-------------

As fate had never been kind to them, Dean had watched, just a few hours later, as Sam had once more confronted, stirred Johns strained nerves and temper.  
Helplessly the Hunter had watched the two most important persons in his life going at each other… this time their fight becoming even physical.  
In pain Dean had watched as both men had crossed lines that couldn’t be rebuilt.  
And with tears in his eyes he had yelled after Sam as the younger one had slammed the door and John had hold him back…

It had been the night when Dean had lost his Brother, when Sam had left him, for the first time in his/their life…

 

End…


End file.
